Naruto Blades of Revenge
by Kami Killer
Summary: After a horrible attack from the villagers Naruto has lost his voice. With the help of a Anbu will he get revenge.


All was peaceful in Konoha. Birds chirping, dogs barking, and the sound of yelling mobsters chasing a kid… wait a minute! Three year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life from the mob behind him. All he did was try to buy an apple from a fruit stand.

(Flashback)Naruto was walking up to a fruit stand with Gama-chan in his hand. He picked up an apple and brought it to the fruit stand owner and told him he wanted to buy it. The fruit stand owner turned around and was about to say ok till he saw it was Naruto. "Get the hell out of here you demon boy!" he yelled. Naruto looked at him with fear in his eyes. He turned and ran away with the apple in his hand. "Hey the demon boy stole one of my apples!" the fruit stand owner yelled as he picked up a knife. Other villagers saw this and picked up random weapons and started chasing Naruto.(Flashback End)

As Naruto ran he tripped on a root and fell face forward into the rough ground. The villagers caught up quick and started to slowly approach Naruto who was trembling on the ground curled up in a ball. "Lets finish what the Fourth started!"a random villager yelled. Others yelled in agreement. They started hacking away at Naruto with knives and bats. One knife slice took his right eye, a bat broke four of his ribs one of which punctured his left lung. He started gurgling blood and coughing up flesh. One villager took his knife and sliced his stomach open all of his guts coming out over the ground. A weapon store owner took a katana and sliced his throat severing his vocal cords. Naruto silently screamed into the morning air.

Tetsu Giga was walking through Konoha grieving over his brother in arms whom died in an Anbu mission with him. He remembered it vividly. (Flashback)(A.N. I don't really know Anbu masks ok im winging it here ok) Bird, Frog, and Snake were rushing away from the village they had just infiltrated, for a scroll which was very, very important to Fire country. Five rookie Anbu were chasing them. Bird just narrowly dodged a few kunai with exploding notes he turned his head from the explosion. He signaled Frog and Snake to follow him to an open field. He pulled out his huge katana and two smaller ones. He put one of the smaller katana's in his mouth and got into his sword stance. Frog took off the weights on his body making him very fast and agile, perfect for his tajustsu. He also put on gauntlets with blades on the side. Snake made hand signs and summoned three large snakes all putting up defensive positions around her. All was silent… wait a slight movement in the tree's caught Birds eye. He threw a kunai with a exploding note attached. When it exploded three tattered bodies came out their limbs spread about the ground, blood everywhere. Then all hell broke loose. kunai flew all around them and multiple bodies jumped from the tree's. Bird dodged again and again. He had already killed 4 Anbu. Frog was getting overpowered fast, his gauntlets were chiped in many places. One of Snake's summons helped him out. Snake was running around using her snakes to bite and constrict the Anbu. One Anbu loaded with exploading notes jumped Frog, and started laughing. Bird noticed "Frog!" he yelled. Frog smiled his last and exploded. Bird stared at the carnage which was his friend, something snapped inside him. Bird raised his swords and growled into the sky. He ran around slicing and hacking Anbu dropping like flies. Blood flying everywhere. Finally it was all over, bodies littered the ground random body parts scattered across the field, blood, and guts everywhere. One Anbu escaped to tell the tale. Although he didn't know it Bird got a nickname that day, The Bloody Sword. Snake walked up looking at Frogs remains. She looked at Bird and hugged him. He started crying on her shoulder, as she patted his back. "Look we need to leave before more come ok" she said. He nodded at her as she turned away. He bent down and picked up Frogs Guantlets he intended to fix them up when he got back as a reminder. He turned and jumped into the tree's to catch up with Snake.

They were at the village gates finally the guards looked up from their work " Hey its Snake and Bird" one yelled. "Hey wait where's Frog at?" another asked. Bird looked up at the guards "He died" he said. The guards looked shocked "Oh my gosh really!" they yelled. Snake looked at them with sad eyes and nodded. " I'm sorry guys that sucks" one said. "Anyway we need to see the Hokage goodbye guys" Bird said as he walked off, Snake beside him.(Flashback end)

The Hokage feeling sympathetic gave them the month off Snake was going to a bar and asked Bird of he wanted to come. "No I'm going for a walk" he said. "Ok see ya Tetsu" she said walking into the bar. And here he was walking the path until he heard screaming and yelling. He ran to the source seeing 10 villagers beating a little kid, who he realized to be the Kyuubi container. "hey stop it" he yelled at the villagers. They turned and gasped. "He's in the Anbu run!" a villager yelled. Tetsu let them run past him. He walked up to Naruto who was unconscious. Better get you to Falcon. ( AN Falcon is very good friends with Tetsu and she is a medic you will see her again after this chapter)

Flacon was drinking her coffee when she saw Tetsu running towards her with something bloody in his arms. "Falcon help he is hurt really bad!" he yelled. She jumped and took Naruto and went into another room. Tetsu waited patiently outside in the living room. The door opened and Falcon walked out "He is ok for now but he wont be able to talk his vocal cords are beyond repair" she said. " Can I see him is he awake?" he asked. "Yeah he woke up as I was finishing" she said. Tetsu walked in and saw Naruto laying on the bed looking at him. "Hi Naruto are you ok?" he asked quietly. Naruto nodded at him. "Well would you like to come and live with me I can train you and make you stronger if you would like too" he said. Naruto thought about it 'Well if I do he could help me get revenge on such fools as the villagers…' Naruto looked up at him and nodded. Tetsu smiled "Great come on kid lets go see the Hokage." Naruto's eye lit up and he smiled.

The pair walked into the Hokage's office. "Yes how may I help you Tetsu" the Hokage asked noticing Naruto hiding behind his leg. " Well sir I would like to adopt Naruto." the Hokage choked on his water. "What!" he yelled. "Yes sir I would Naruto already agreed." the Hokage looked at Naruto with serious eyes "Is this true Naruto?" he asked. Naruto nodded at the Hokage. "Well then I guess we could do that." the Hokage said. Tetsu smiled widely at Naruto who looked at him with a smile too. "By the way what happened to you Naruto you look hurt are you alright." the Hokage asked. "Umm the villagers attacked him sir he cannot talk I had Falcon heal him." Tetsu replied. The Hokage nodded "Well Naruto I guess I'll see you later ok." he said waving at Naruto who was leaving with Tetsu. Naruto simply turned his head and nodded.

Tetsu and Naruto had just left the Hokage tower and were walking toward Tetsu's house. "Well Naruto you want anything to eat you have had a long day im sure your hungry." he said. Naruto nodded and grabbed Tetsu's hand running towards the ramen stand. They walked in and sat down on the stools. Naruto pointed at the miso ramen and held up five fingers. Tetsu's eyes widened was this kid for real. Naruto saw confusion on his face and he nodded. Tetsu shrugged and got five miso ramen and one beef for himself. Once they were done Tetsu paid for their meal and Naruto waved back at Ayame who was there. "Bye Naruto!" she yelled. Tetsu just shook his head and walked on towards his house Naruto not far behind.

The pair walked in front of a quaint little house near the edge of the forest. "Ready to see your new home Naruto?" he asked. Naruto nodded eagerly. Tetsu smiled and opened the door and walked in. Naruto smiled and walked into his new life.

Important

ok so waddya think guys anyway my first one sucked bad but ive fixed it up alright send me a message saying if you wont me to skip his life up to the academy or got through it to the academy? ok see ya. Disclaimer i do not own Naruto or anything in it i own Tetsu Giga i think not sure if its in another anime or sumthin


End file.
